Aferrate a Mí
by ReadySteadyBerry
Summary: Después de un año de no verlo, Kazemaru se encuentra con su primer amor sobre el puente de Inazuma, aunque algo es diferente. ¿Dónde quedo esa sonrisa risueña que solía adornar el rostro de Endou? Había tomado una decisión, le haría entender que merecía ser feliz. Jamás se imaginó que los labios de Endou supieran a café. One-shot, song-fic. Gay, muy gay.


**Yas, baby. El primer OTP gay regresa.**

 **Encontré esto entre mis archivos, lo había publicado antes pero er O. Apresurado, como de 800 palabras y hasta me daba pena leerlo. Pero la idea me gusta así que dije "¿por qué no?" y lo reescribí. Es muy gay. En serio. 7u7**

 **But todo good. Es el primer fanfic que escribo tan... atrevido. *Se cubre con su chal de abuelita***

 **ATENCIÓN: Se "tocan" temas como la depresión, el suicidio y la autoflagelación. Lo pongo entre comillas porque no indago mucho en ellos pero son esenciales para la historia. ¿Que por qué lo son? Es un song-fic basando en Wonderful Life -abajo está la letra- y básicamente esa es la temática. Me quedé sorprendida cuando la entendí** **, rip.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

 **Desclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

 _ **Wonderful Life/ Hurts.**_

 _En el puente que atraviesa el río Severn_ _en una noche de sábado,_

 _Susie conoce al hombre de sus sueños._

 _Él dice que está en problemas y que si a ella no le molesta,_

 _No quiere la compañía_

 _Pero hay algo en el aire_

 _Comparten una mirada en silencio y todo se entiende_

 _Entonces Susie toma a su hombre y sujeta su mano_

 _Mientras la lluvia pone una lagrima sobre su ojo_

 _Ella dice: No dejes ir._

 _Nunca te rindas, es una vida maravillosa._

 _Manejando en la ciudad hacia la estación Temple_

 _Llora sobre los asientos de cuero_

 _Y Susie se entera de que su bebé es hombre de familia_

 _Pero el mundo lo tiene sobre sus rodillas_

 _Así que lo avienta a la pared y los besos arden como el fuego_

 _Y de repente él comienza a creer_

 _La toma entre sus brazos y no entiende porqué pero piensa que ha comenzado a ver_

* * *

 ** _Aferrate a mí._**

El frío aire de la noche golpeó contra su piel cuando salía del trabajo. Las últimas semanas habían sido lluviosas y aquel día no fue la excepción. Colocó su cabello turquesa bajo el gorro de su gabardina amarilla sintiéndose un completo cliché. ¿De entre todos los colores de la tienda, tuvo que escoger ese? Maravilloso. Ahora parecía la versión japonesa de Georgie. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras pedía a todos los dioses que no se encontrara con un payaso asesino. Kazemaru abrió su paraguas mientras se alejaba del viejo bar que pagaba sus cuentas. Aunque su turno solía terminar a media noche, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada cuando se detuvo al borde del puente del pueblo Inazuma.

Era su ruta diaria, conocía aquellos parajes como la palma de su mano, pero algo desencajaba en el paisaje aquella noche. Había un hombre recargado en la vieja varandilla azul. Miraba melancólico el río que pasaba por debajo de él, sus ojos llenos de determinación. Su cabello estaba sujeto con una banda naranja que atravesaba su frente. Lo reconoció sólo verlo y en su pecho su corazón se estrujó con nerviosismo. El capitán de su antiguo equipo de futbol estaba frente a él. Seguía teniendo las facciones demasiado infantiles para un hombre de su edad aunque parecía cansado, con los hombros caídos y la espalda encorvada como si le pesara el cuerpo.

Kazemaru ya había visto esa mirada unos años atrás en el espejo. Por esa misma razón, se sintió aterrado. Su capitán solía ser el corazón del equipo, siempre con una sonrisa, buscando la solución a los problemas y ayudando a sus amigos. ¿Por qué, entonces, se veía tan miserable y lleno de tristeza? ¿Por qué estaba al borde del viejo puente? Kazemaru sintió el miedo atravesar sus venas, el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho. Su cuerpo se movió sólo, acercándose apresurado a la única persona frente a él. Se detuvo en seco a su lado, protegiéndolo con el paraguas.

-Te enfermarás si te sigues mojando, Endou.- Su voz le sonó demasiado rasposa, la ansiedad cerrando su garganta.

El aludido lo miró con desinterés unos instantes hasta que un deje de reconocimiento alumbró sus ojos. Kazemaru se preguntó si sería capaz de saltar estando él a su lado. Dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo que se hallaba debajo del puente. Por un lado estaba el río, del otro una vieja cancha de soccer donde solían jugar. Era una larga caída. Tragó saliva y regresó la mirada a Endou, encontrándose con unos ojos chocolate. Eran los mismos que solían mirar al cielo, buscando alcanzarlo… Sin embargo de aquella memoria quedaba sólo el recuerdo.

-Kazemaru… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…

La voz que solía causar mariposas en su estómago le supo amarga. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando cómo explicar la repentina distancia que él había provocado a propósito entre ambos.

-He estado ocupado… tratando de ganar una beca para viajar a Italia.- Era sólo una parte de la verdad-. Y conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo.

No es que separarse de él fuera fácil, después de todo se conocían de años, pero Kazemaru pensó que era lo mejor. Si hubiera continuado a su lado, le dolería más que el hecho de no ver a su viejo amigo, su primer amor no correspondido. Lo intentó durante un año después de su boda con Natsumi, se mantuvo cerca, fingiendo sonrisas cada vez que los veía juntos hasta que se encontraba llorando en su cuarto, solo. Entonces había tomado la decisión de alejarse, enfocarse en su universidad. Quería ir a Italia para salir de aquel pequeño pueblo como alma que lo lleva el diablo y conocer el mundo.

-Aparte no ha pasado tanto tiempo.- Habló nervioso.

-¿Un año no es mucho tiempo?- Preguntó Endou con un poco de brusquedad.

Se quedó callado. Quería responder algo, lo que fuese, pero no podía. Aquellas palabras habían sonado dolidas. Kazemaru lo entendía. Alguien a quien consideraba un buen amigo desapareció de un día para otro sin dar explicaciones. Sabía que era egoísta su decisión, pero, ¿acaso no importaba que él se sintiera agobiado al lado de Endou y su esposa? Había hecho lo mejor para él, porque se había hartado de llorar. No dijeron nada por unos minutos, el ruido del río llenando sus oídos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Kazemaru inquirió sin querer escuchar la respuesta pero temiendo que el silencio ente ambos se alargara más.

En respuesta recibió una risa seca, sin gracia. Casi con burla. Sintió que se hacía pequeño ahí en su lugar y pensó que era buen momento para que un payaso asesino apareciera y se lo tragara _. Stephen, no me falles ahora_.

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero no eres idiota.-Dijo Endou de golpe, brusco y seco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Lo sabes. Sé que lo haces y, si no te importa, quiero estar solo.

Kazemaru dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Apretó los labios en turno con la sensación de frustración que recorría su cuerpo. ¿Quién era este hombre? La persona que recordaba jamás diría esas palabras tan crueles y llenas de desprecio. No a él, nunca a él. Pero la realidad era que Endou había cambiado radicalmente, al punto de parecer un completo extraño. Sin embargo, algo en Kazemaru quería creer, sabía que debajo de todo ese dolor, seguía estando su torpe y risueño amigo. Quizá fue el aire gélido de aquella noche de octubre o sólo el deseo de proteger a quién quería el que quemaba su piel, no lo sabía.

-Claro que me incumbe.

Logró pronunciar la pequeña frase con seguridad aunque los ojos le escocieran por las ganas de llorar. Estaba herido pero no podía dejar a Endou en ese puente, no se lo perdonaría. Observó con determinación los ojos chocolate que lo escudriñaban, primero con molestia, luego con arrepentimiento. Kazemaru colocó un mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro detrás de su oreja antes de tomar una decisión. Sólo una vez más sería egoísta. Se permitiría estar cerca de esa persona por una noche, exclusivamente para evitar un desastre.

-Perdóname, no quería…-Endou sonaba consternado-. No pretendía hacerte llorar, soy un idiota, lo siento tanto…

Kazemaru tomó la mano de su capitán haciéndolo callar por la sorpresa. Sus palmas estaban heladas y mojadas. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel cosquillear donde se cerraban sus dedos. El paraguas yacía olvidado a un costado del dueño. ¿En qué momento lo había soltado? Entre ambos se guardó un silencio diferente a los otros donde bastó una simple mirada. No dejaría que Endou cometiera tal error. Lo protegería. Lo encerraría y lo colmaría de amor hasta que decidiera vivir. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, besó los nudillos ajenos y caminó al extremo del puente aun con sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Había visto bien? ¿Era la lluvia o Endou estaba llorando?

Caminaron entre las calles apenas iluminadas de Inazuma. Estaban cerca de su hogar, el pequeño departamento que estaba alquilando desde hacía unos meses, y Kazemaru podía escuchar los sollozos a su espalda mientras caminaban de prisa. Cada pequeño lamento se clavaba en su pecho como aguja. Deseaba que parara, que aquello que lastimaba a Endou cesara para ver su sonrisa radiante de nuevo. Kazemaru se detuvo a la entrada de su edificio girando sobre sus talones con velocidad, sólo para envolver en un abrazo a su amigo. Recargó su barbilla en su hombro dejando que las gotas de agua se colasen entre su gorro y mojaran su rostro. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia sobre el impermeable amarillo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kazemaru hundiendo su mano entre los cabellos castaños-. ¿Qué te hizo tanto daño?

Inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar también.

-Me está matando.- Susurró Endou en su oído-. Tratar de ser digno del apellido de mi abuelo, el mejor entrenador del mundo. Tratando de seguir sus pasos, de salir de su sombra, con la constante presión de mi familia. ¡Sólo tengo veintidós! ¿Cómo podría llenar los años de experiencia de mi abuelo? Tengo que escuchar todos los días reclamos porque no puedo pagar la vida lujosa a la que estaba acostumbrada Natsumi con el salario que tengo mientras intento terminar mi universidad. Apresuré las cosas, Kazemaru, no pensé en lo que podría pasar. Pensé que era lo correcto pero me equivoque…Ya tuve suficiente…

Apretó con su mano libre la chamarra de cuero que usaba Endou. Se sentía impotente. ¿De qué manera podía ayudarle? Kazemaru sabía que no podía hacer nada más que brindarle apoyo. Aunque de algo estaba seguro. No permitiría que se rindiera con la vida. Siendo capitán le había enseñado que había más que sólo pesar, que siempre existía una forma de avanzar. Era tiempo de devolverle el favor. Se separó lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos su rostro. Acarició la piel morena con sus pulgares dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Endou, esta es una vida maravillosa.- Su voz era apenas un susurro-.Tú me hiciste ver lo bueno que existe en el mundo, que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para detener el llanto de ambos. Volvió a entrelazar sus manos y cerró la distancia entre su edificio y ellos. En la recepción, el policía de vigilancia los recibió con una cálida bienvenida, dirigiendo una sonrisa pícara a Kazemaru quien rodó los ojos. Eran amigos, diario se encontraban cuando llegaba del trabajo. Se despidió de él con la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras. Tres pisos los separaban de su hogar. El elevador estaba fuera de servicio desde hacía meses y, por primera vez, los 45 escalones le resultaron un fastidio. A la puerta del apartamento 3D, soltó su agarre para buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Una vez adentro, le mostró a Endou el camino a la ducha.

-Te traeré algo de ropa limpia.

-Kazemaru, no debes hacer esto. No es necesario…

-No digas ridiculeces.- Lo regañó-. Estamos empapados, helados hasta los huesos y lo menos que podemos hacer es tomar un baño caliente con la esperanza de no morir por hipotermia.

Escuchó una risa casi inaudible. Se giró hacia Endou, estaba tapando su sonrisa con su mano y lo miraba expectante. Al menos su preocupación lo hacía reír. Bufó saliendo del baño y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Qué noche aquella. Se dirigió a su cuarto mientras repasaba lo ocurrido en el puente, esa mirada derrotada. Después de un año de no verlo, lo encuentra al medio del colapso. Viva su suerte podrida. Aunque quizá no era tan mala. Estaba con él y había evitado que saltara de un puente, era como una versión mala y gay de las primeras películas de princesas Disney. _BlancaEndou y su enano emo que ha estado enamorado de él desde que tenía catorce._

-Pagaría por ver el final de esa película.- Se dijo soltando un suspiro.

Rebuscó entre su ropa prendas sin usar, encontrando unos boxers nuevos lamentando al instante ser tan infantil. El color era azul claro y tenía un conejo en un costado. Un gran, tierno y esponjoso conejo blanco. Su amigo Midorikawa lo convenció de comprarlos unos meses atrás diciendo que nadie iba a saber que los tenía. Volvió a remover su estante de ropa con la esperanza de encontrar algo decente llevándose una gran decepción. Su sensación favorita en el mundo era ponerse en ridículo, claro, y al parecer el universo conspiraba contra él. Suspiró con resignación y tomó un pants gris junto a una camiseta naranja.

-Ugh. Le cobraré esto a Midorikawa.

Aunque él no tenía la culpa. Kazemaru había encontrado adorables aquellos boxers y en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberlos comprado. Pero la mera idea de Endou descubriendo que tenía algo así guardado en su armario… Ugh. Tocó la puerta del baño por cordialidad y entró un segundo después. Durante su adolescencia solían bañarse en la casa del otro después de entrenar, por eso Kazemaru no pensó que al cruzar el umbral se encontraría con un cuerpo moreno saliendo de la ducha. Seguía siendo fornido, incluso más que antes, pero su piel se oscurecía en algunos lugares. Su torso y piernas estaban llenas de moretones.

-¿Qué… Eso…-Sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo por la sorpresa, llevando sus manos a su boca.

-Kazemaru… ¡Kazemaru!

No esperó a que le diera explicaciones, no tenía por qué dárselas. Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza creando un estruendo que sofocó la voz de Endou dentro del baño. De nuevo estaba llorando. Estaba saltando en conclusiones antes de conocer la historia. Quizá era por el entrenamiento. Probablemente había tenido un accidente. A su madre le salían moretones aunque hicieran poca presión en sus bazos. ¿Sucedía lo mismo? La primera reacción de Endou había sido cubrir las lesiones, por lo que era consciente del lugar donde se hallaba cada uno. Aunque quería creer que era mera coincidencia, sabía que se estaría engañando solo.

Respiro profundamente y se encaminó a la cocina. Aún tenía el cabello mojado y, aunque su cuerpo estaba parcialmente seco por el impermeable, sus pies estaban empapados. Retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas, no tenía caso que llorara. Eso no solucionaría nada. Dejó un pocillo de agua sombre la lumbre y volvió a su cuarto. Deseó poder regresar al baño y escuchar lo que Endou le quería decir, pero estaba aterrado de disipar sus dudas. Kazemaru tomó su pijama –unos pants viejos y una playera de AC/DC- y esperó a que sonara la puerta del baño abrirse. Asomó su cabeza buscando con la mirada unos cabellos castaños, encontrándolos a la mitad de la sala.

Quizá era un poco ególatra de su parte, pero estaba seguro de que aquel hombre sería más feliz a su lado. Procuraría no lastimarlo y lo ayudaría. A pesar de pelar, se reconciliarían antes de ir a dormir. Dejaría que recostara su cabeza sobre sus piernas cuando necesitara descansar del mundo. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido un cobarde… Si hubiera hablado cuando pudo. Pero sólo podía observarlo desde su cuarto reproduciendo cada parte amoratada de su cuerpo una y otra vez en su mente, su rostro lleno de miedo. Sus ojos escocieron de nuevo. _Diablos_. Sostuvo el aire antes de salir disparado al baño. Cerró con prisa y colocó el seguro justo a tiempo. La manija se movía al otro lado.

-Kazemaru…-La voz de Endou sonó suave y melancólica-. Abre…por favor…

-Lo siento…-Dijo por lo bajo esperando la respuesta al otro lado-. No debí haber entrado sin permiso. Fue la costumbre, supongo. Yo…eh…dejé agua hirviendo. Si quieres preparar café o té, están en el gabinete de la derecha, pegado al refrigerador.

Esperó hasta escuchar los pasos de Endou alejándose. Empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada y notó entonces la chaqueta de cuero en el suelo. Dejó salir un suspiro reprimiendo unas ganas terribles de abrazarse a la prenda. El agua caliente abrazó su piel que se sentía entumecida por el frío. Kazemaru soltó un quejido. Había invadido la privacidad de Endou. En circunstancias diferentes habría estado sonrojado al verlo desnudo. Ojala estuviera en esa situación. Preferiría estar avergonzando que preocupado.

Enredó su cuerpo en su toalla antes de salir de la ducha. ¿Qué debía decir a continuación? Comenzó a secarse sintiendo los nervios recorrer cada extremidad suya. ¿Por qué lo había traído a su apartamento? No podía dejarlo solo, no esa noche. ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer ahora? No tenía idea. Una vez vestido se acercó a la puerta con la ropa mojada de ambos bajo el brazo. Su estómago le dolía y su respiración se sintió pesada. ¿Lo perdonaría? Endou no sonaba enojado sino triste, incomodo. Cuando Kazemaru salió del baño se dirigió a la lavadora. Era un intento mediocre de atrasar el momento para hablar de lo ocurrido. Metió la ropa agradeciendo que toda fuera oscura y colgó la chaqueta de cuero para que se secase.

Se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo de su casa. Sabía que él estaba esperándolo. Su pecho se apretujó cuando encontró a Endou sentado en una de las sillas mientras miraba distraído su taza. Tamborileaba rápido los dedos sobre la mesa y tenía el rostro recargado sobre su otra mano. Cuando notó la presencia de Kazemaru alzó la vista rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo. Endou dirigió su mirada al lugar de enfrente donde descansaba una taza blanca. Se sentó encarando unos ojos achocolatados que lo miraban expectante. Sobó su brazo derecho avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía regresarle la mirada sin desviarla cada tres segundos?

-Te preparé té.- La voz de Endou rompió el silencio-. Manzanilla. Sigue siendo tu favorito, ¿no?

Kazemaru soltó una risita.

-Claro que es mi favorito.

Endou sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Sólo una ligera curva en sus labios pero se sintió tan cálida…A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Kazemaru aún anhelaba esa sonrisa más que ninguna otra. Se había enamorado de él porque parecía rebosante de alegría, porque sonreía con toda la cara. Sus ojos se cerraban y sus mejillas se estiraban hasta sus orejas, enseñaba los dientes y se formaban pequeñas arruguitas en su frente. Dejó ir aquel recuerdo mientras soplaba al té antes de beberlo. Lo había endulzado con miel. Estaba delicioso. Observó la taza del otro. Café negro, probablemente sin azúcar. Se conocían de tanto tiempo que esos pequeños detalles los conocían de memoria.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Endou sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mmh?

Señaló su rostro.

-Esa sonrisa... ¿En qué pensabas?

Kazemaru sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Había estado sonriendo? ¿Qué tan patético se veía? Se ahogó con el té en un intento apresurado de responder. Estaba nervioso. Aún procesaba mucha información y estaba cansado. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mantener al margen cada una de sus reacciones. Balbuceó tonterías unos segundos antes de hablar con claridad.

-Sólo… uh…-Carraspeó para aclarar su voz-. Me sorprendió que recordaras…

-¿Que te gusta el té antes que el café?- Lo interrumpió Endou-. ¿Qué prefieres la manzanilla porque te ayuda a dormir mejor? ¿O que prefieres la miel porque es más natural que el azúcar?

Kazemaru sintió su respiración pesada, en su estómago bailaban mariposas y su rostro cosquilleaba. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza en sus oídos. Esta sensación estaba presente sólo con él. Sólo cuando él mencionaba pequeñas cosas como aquellas que nadie más se tomaba el tiempo de recordar porque no eran tan importantes. Después de todo seguía estando su capitán debajo de esa piel lacerada y esos ojos tristes. Seguía ahí. Quería ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. El atisbo de dulzura en Endou se esfumó llenando su rostro con preocupación.

-No llores… No fue… ¿Qué dije?- Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Kazemaru sujetándolo por los hombros. Lo miró unos instantes y después lo abrazó con fuerza, alzándolo de la silla en el acto-. Siento que me vieras así. Lamento que vieras algo tan terrible.

El lugar se quedó en silencio salvo por los sollozos de Kazemaru, la lámpara de la cocina bañando un costado de sus cuerpos.

-¿De dónde salieron todos esos moretones?- Preguntó casi en un susurro separándose sólo unos centímetros.

-No quiero que llores más…-Respondió Endou como advirtiendo algo terrible.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño y presionó sus labios.

-Y yo quiero saber de dónde salieron todos esos malditos hematomas.

Estaba decidido a conocer la razón. Quizá así podría… Tan sólo si supiera. Era un deseo tonto, pero quería ser él quien lo ayudase a cambiar. Quien trajera de nuevo la felicidad a su vida. ¿Era mucho pedir? Bajó la mirada al torso que tenía enfrente. Asomado por la orilla de la camiseta, se podía ver un borde morado. Jaló hacia abajo la prenda con su dedo índice provocando un respingo en Endou. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Kazemaru lo tomó por la cintura evitando que retrocediera inclinando su cabeza hacia delante. Sus labios se posaron sobre el moretón con dulzura, sólo un roce para no hacerle daño.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué había hecho? Agradeció ser el más bajo de los dos -llegaba un poco más abajo del mentón de Endou- porque no había tenido ningún problema para alcanzar su pecho ni tampoco para evitar su mirada por unos largos segundos. Actuó sin pensar, fue mero impulso. Tenía miedo de alzar la vista. ¿Había cruzado la línea? _Claro que sí, uno no va besando los pectorales bien definidos de sus amigos._ Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el otro y retrocedieron unos pasos. _Eres brillante, Kazetonto._

-Ah, yo… uh, perdón.-Se disculpó torpemente.

Miró de soslayo a Endou, quien miraba anonado su propio pecho y después alzó la cabeza lanzándole una mirada de pura sorpresa. La vergüenza iba a hacer que vomitara sus intestinos. ¿Por qué perdía el control cuando lo tenía cerca? Carraspeó antes de señalar la sala. Quizá si empezaban a hablar se sentiría menos inquieto. Se dirigió al sillón y se dejó caer en una esquina. Kazemaru guardó la respiración unos instantes cuando sintió el cuerpo de Endou posarse a su lado. A pesar del espacio, sus rodillas se rozaban. Sentía un cosquilleo donde se unían sus piernas. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba errático y esperaba que no se escuchara mucho su respiración agitada.

-Yo me los hice.

Lo miró confundido. Tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería Endou. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No supo que responder. La remota esperanza que guardaba se esfumó con aquellas palabras. Kazemaru sabía por carne propia la necesidad de combatir dolor con dolor. Tenía cicatrices que lo avalaban. Por esa misma razón sabía que aquellos moretones, aunque daban un alivio momentáneo, no iban a hacer la vida de Endou mejor. Mordió su labio inferior. De toda la gente que conocía, la última persona que visualizó lastimándose era a él. Su brillante capitán.

-¿Ves? No te culpo por juzgarme.- Lo miró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño-. Has de pensar que soy un completo lunático. Quizá lo soy…Pero no te puedo explicar la tranquilidad que siento cuando… ¡Ah, Ka-Kazemaru! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Él se había levantado del sillón, comenzando a bajar sus pants viejos. Se detuvo ante la pregunta y observó a Endou con duda. Estaba sonrojado y cubría su rostro con las manos. ¿Que qué hacía? Le iba a mostrar las cicatrices en sus caderas para que supiera qué tan parecidos eran. Lo mucho que lo entendía. No tenía que hacer tanto alboroto por eso. Sólo necesitaba quitar de en medio sus bo…xers. Oh. Oh. OH. Sintió incluso sus orejas arder de la vergüenza. ¿De nuevo? ¿En serio? Debía ser el cansancio.

-¡No es lo que crees!-Gritó regresando a su lugar sus pants-. ¡Sólo quería mostrar…! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

Tomó el cojín que estaba tras de él y lo estampó contra el rostro de Endou quien estalló en carcajadas. No entendía que tenía de divertido verlo ponerse en ridículo. Cruzó sus brazos con indignación, tratando de mantenerse serio. ¿Por qué tenía una risa tan contagiosa? Kazemaru mordió el interior de su boca para evitar sonreír. Observó a Endou rodar sobre sí mismo hasta caer en el suelo. No sabía si alegrarse o enojarse. Al menos se estaba riendo… Dejó salir una carcajada y volvió a callar, molesto consigo mismo. ¡No era divertido! Bueno, quizá sólo un poco. ¡No! No se dejaría convencer.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para alzar el cojín del suelo sintiendo un golpe seco en su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Endou y el otro cojín del sillón en su mano. Entrecerró los ojos. Oh, esto era la guerra. Jugaron como niños pequeños, corriendo por toda la casa, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Se toreaban entre ellos, provocándose hasta que alguno de los dos cedía y se lanzaba contra el otro. Alguno de los dos tropezó, ninguno seguro de quién, jalando al otro consigo. Cayeron al suelo entre risas, forcejeando para quitarse el arma. Rodaron sobre sí mismos hasta que Kazemaru se posicionó arriba de Endou.

Cuando tomó el cojín del otro, alzó los brazos en victoria. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hacía tanto que no tenía una guerra de almohadazos… Había olvidado que tan divertido podía ser actuar como niño, sin preocuparse. Se dio el lujo de observar el cuerpo que yacía bajo él. Endou lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de recuperar el aire. Dejó viajar su mirada a su cuello bajando a sus clavículas las cuales se asomaban entre los tirantes de la camiseta. Tenía la piel morena, besada por el sol. Había un lunar en su hombro izquierdo. Era un pequeño punto negro.

Se preguntó si podría besarlo. Bajó los brazos y dejó los cojines a su costado. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos levemente el pecho de Endou recibiendo en respuesta un ligero apretón en sus caderas. ¿Desde cuándo estaban ahí sus manos? Kazemaru dio un pequeño respingo y miró el rostro de Endou. Estaba serio. Lo observaba desde abajo, a la expectativa. Trazó su cuello mientras se inclinaba hasta que rosaron sus narices. Endou olía bien, a canela. Era su aroma natural. Cerró los ojos sin atreverse a juntar sus labios. Si lo besaba sería sólo el amante. No era ni siquiera una pregunta, sino un hecho. Quería ser mucho más que sólo eso. Lo quería para él. No quería ser su salida ocasional. Se separó. Endou abrió los ojos confundido.

-Kazemaru…- Alguna vez se iba a cansar de oír su nombre en aquella voz.

-Lo siento.- Susurró-. No puedo hacerlo.

Se levantó con brusquedad de encima de Endou. ¿No podía qué? ¿Besarlo? Había soñado con hacerlo desde los catorce y ahora lo estaba rechazando. Seguro se odiaría por la mañana. Sin embargo, Kazemaru no podía dejar de pensar que sólo sería un pasatiempo. Supo que nunca iba a ser el primero para Endou desde que invitó a salir a Natsumi frente a sus narices y su esperanza murió totalmente cuando le pidió ser el padrino de bodas. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba sintiéndose estúpido?

-Kazemaru, espera.

Lo ignoró. Se adentró en su oscura habitación buscando entre las repisas de su armario un futón para Endou. No tenía el valor para encararlo. Había actuado tontamente. Todos esos años de aparentar tirados al caño en una madrugada. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo diferente? Lo que daría por besarlo sin culpabilidad. Encontró lo que buscaba sacándolo con demasiada fuerza tirando unas cuantas prendas. Cuando salió de su cuarto encontró a Endou colocándose los zapatos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Odiaba admitir lo afectada que se escuchaba su voz.

-Me iré a casa. No quiero causarte más molestias. Perdón.

 _Basta. No te disculpes._ Soltó el futón a sus pies y saltó sobre él. Corrió hasta la puerta, abrazando por la espalda a Endou. Enterró su cara entre sus omoplatos con tanta fuerza que se lastimó el puente de la nariz. Era mentira, toda la noche el que se había entrometido fue Kazemaru. Si alguien había sido una molestia, era él. Aún no había logrado hacerle ver que valía la pena vivir, en su lugar haciéndolo sentir mal consigo mismo.

-No lo eres.- Susurró sabiendo que en aquella posición no lo escucharía.- Jamás podrías serlo. No para mí.

Endou se zafó de su agarre para encararlo. Kazemaru no alzó la vista. Estaba llorando de nuevo. _Patético_. Observó los zapatos negros frente a él. No quería que se fuera pero no era capaz de hablarle a la cara. Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle todo lo que sentía. Podía pasarse horas hablando de él.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Kazemaru.- La voz de Endou sonó consoladora-. De hecho, me alegra que no aparentaras…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Aparentar? ¿Quién diablos aparentaba algo?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No querías besarme y lo entiendo. Sé que no te agrado de…esa manera.- _¿Qué?-._ Incluso aunque hubiera querido que pasara, no te forzaría jamás a hacerlo…

Este hombre sería siempre su punto débil. Dejó salir una pequeña risa. Estaba totalmente enamorado de su inocencia, de su altruismo. Claro que no lo forzaría a hacer algo que no quisiera. Endou siempre había sido así. Viendo por el bienestar de otros. El caso era que no había nadie más que significara lo que él significaba. Lo miró con determinación. Al diablo lo que pasara después. Sonrió antes de dar un pequeño empujón a Endou contra la puerta pegándose a él. Recorrió con la punta de su nariz el cuello del otro hasta su oreja.

-Sigues siendo la misma persona de la que me enamoré.- Susurró Kazemaru.

Sintió el cuerpo de Endou tensarse por la sorpresa. Esperó paciente una respuesta que no llegó. Se separó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió sus manos posarse en su cintura, como si tratase de asegurarse que Kazemaru era tangible, real. Él lo miró con dulzura. Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó la frente de Endou. Luego sus mejillas, su mentón, retiró unas gotas saladas que se habían escapado y después, anticipando el contacto, juntó los labios de ambos.

Lo besó desahogando ocho años de espera. Cuando eran adolescentes había imaginado ese momento una y otra vez, siempre de una forma distinta. Una vez lo vio en el altar, renunció a la posibilidad de que sucediera. Pero cuando sintió su beso devuelto, todo lo que imaginó parecía burdo. Los labios de Endou estaban resecos y sabían al café. Enterró sus manos entre los cabellos castaños acercando más sus rostros. Cada vez que se encontraban había una sensación nueva. Añoranza, cariño, deseo.

Endou lo tomó por las caderas, presionando ambos cuerpos en el acto. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda obligándolo a suspirar. Se separaron unos centímetros. Kazemaru tenía una noche para hacerle ver lo importante que era para él. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez introduciendo su lengua. Deslizó su mano por la piel de su cuello, trazando sus hombros y volviendo a la punta de su cabello. Solamente un pequeño roce. Bajo su tacto el cuerpo de Endou se estremeció provocando que apretara su agarre.

-¿Por qué yo?- Le preguntó contra sus labios.- No soy nada de otro mundo.

-Porque siempre fuiste luz. Me enseñaste a no rendirme, a avanzar.

Endou se enderezó unos instantes, observándolo con tanta dulzura… Giró sobre sus cuerpos cambiando las posiciones, sorprendiendo a Kazemaru. Seguían mirándose a los ojos y bajo esa mirada achocolatada, se sintió a salvo. Cerró la distancia entre ambos. Cada vez que se tocaban ardían sus cuerpos, reaccionando a cada roce del otro. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Endou quien ladeo la cabeza para brindarle más espacio. Los pequeños suspiros que chocaban contra su oreja, provocan que Kazemaru siguiera jugueteando en aquel lugar. Mordía y besaba cada parte que estaba a su alcance. Lamió todo lo largo de cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo mordiéndolo. Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Endou provocando escalofríos en su piel.

Buscó de nuevo su boca, besándolo con fuerza, luchando entre ambos por llevar la batuta. Kazemaru oprimió de nuevo sus cuerpos mandando electricidad por sus venas. Sentía cada roce a través de la ropa. Aún no sabía si era correspondido emocionalmente, pero en ese instante se dejó perderse entre las sensaciones que lo inundaban. Endou bajó una de sus manos hasta su trasero, presionándolo, luego mordió su labio inferior. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Sintió su mano colarse entre su playera, acariciando su piel en el torso y la espalda. Se arqueó al tacto dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Kazemaru gimió sonoramente permitiendo que Endou besara sus clavículas y explorara en su torso. Alzó los brazos para facilitar la salida de su playera la cual quedó olvidada a los pies de la puerta junto a los zapatos negros. Caminaron torpemente hacia la habitación sin separarse casi cayendo al suelo por el futón abandonado. Entrando en el cuarto se dejaron caer en la cama. Kazemaru había logrado posicionarse arriba. Sacó la camiseta naranja dejando al descubierto los hematomas de su pecho. Se tomó unos instantes para apreciarlo. Acarició cada uno con su mano antes de recostar a Endou sobre la cama.

Besó cada uno de los moretones con ternura, sujetándose del colchón y sosteniendo de un lado su cabello. Seguía teniéndolo largo hasta los hombros. Una mata de cabello desteñido y pintado de turquesa. Cuando llegó al borde del pants miró de nuevo a Endou. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con anhelo. Subió hasta que sus narices rozaron y cerraron los ojos. Esta persona merecía más. Merecía ser feliz. Dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de hablar.

-Endou, ¿es mucho pedir que no te rindas aún?- Su voz sonó grave, ajetreada.

-No si prometes estar conmigo. Quédate a mi lado.

Entrelazaron miradas e intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Para él estaría siempre.

-Cuenta con ello.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios mientras cambiaban de nuevo posiciones. Su piel volvió a arder ante el contacto del otro. Las manos de Endou viajaban desde su torso hasta la orilla de sus pants viejos. Jugueteó con la orilla hasta que Kazemaru levantó las caderas para que pudiera deshacerse de la prenda. Gimió cuando los dientes de Endou se incrustaron en su torso repetidas veces. Luego se separó de golpe. Lo miró confundido y desde abajo observó cómo los ojos achocolatados escudriñaban su cuerpo. Se sintió expuesto e inseguro por su físico. Kazemaru no era tan musculoso. La mirada del otro se detuvo sobre sus caderas.

-¿Esto ibas a mostrarme antes?- Preguntó Endou.

-Si no hubieras mal pensado la situación...- Reclamó con burla.

-En mi defensa, uno no va por la vida bajándose los pantalones y espera que no lo mal piensen.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Sintió los dedos morenos recorrer sus cicatrices. Un pequeño roce que trataba de leer entre cada herida una historia jamás contada. Kazemaru entrelazó sus manos después de unos instantes, llamando la atención del otro. Jaló su brazo hasta que posó sus nudillos contra sus labios dejando un beso. Endou soltó su agarre para acariciar el rostro Kazemaru. Sólo el pulgar se deslizaba contra su piel. Posó su dedo índice sobre su boca trazándola. Si tan sólo aquella persona a quien Kazemaru miraba desde abajo entendiera lo que significaba para él… Sin avisar, capturó el dedo entre sus labios, lamiendo desde la punta hasta la mitad, provocando un gruñido grave en el otro.

-Déjame verte en esos lindos boxers de conejo.- Habló con una risa burlona después de liberar la mano de Endou.

 **-0-**

El sol que se colaba por las persianas abiertas iluminó dos cuerpos enredados entre una sábana blanca. El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde y afuera se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente. Aquello que Kazemaru había soñado y parecía imposible había sucedido. Frente a él se encontraba quien había amado durante la mitad de su vida. Todo en Endou era chocolate. Su cabello, su mirada, su piel, su sabor. O café, quizá. Pasaba distraído su mano entre los cabellos cortos con delicadeza. Si le preguntaran, no sabría responder cuánto tiempo llevaban así. Unas horas atrás, aquel hombre le había entregado su confianza y Kazemaru no tenía la intención ni el corazón de defraudarlo. Endou le sonreía divertido. Esa sonrisa que solía llevar tatuada en su rostro. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda con lentitud.

-Ichirouta.- Lo llamó-. Ichirouta. Ichirouta.

Kazemaru soltó una risa apenada. En lo voz infantil de Endou, su nombre de pila sonaba dulce, especial. Se acercó hasta pegar sus frentes.

-Mamoru.

Endou sonrió encantado, enseñando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos. Por alguna razón, parecía feliz cada vez que Kazemaru pronunciaba su primer nombre. Le gustaba verlo tan alegre, encontrándolo a su lado al abrir los ojos. Qué daría porque fuera de esa forma cada mañana. Se imaginó una vida a su lado, hogareña. Ambos despertando a destiempo, primero él y después Endou. Tendría una cafetera en la cocina y una tetera al lado. Se sentarían adormilados uno frente a otro y reirían por algo que dijeron.

-Otra vez tienes una sonrisa de añoranza, Ichirouta.

-Soñaba despierto, es todo.- Se explicó sin atreverse a dar más detalles-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Endou ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Acabas de hacerlo.- Rió cuando Kazemaru dio un pequeño zape.

Había algo que lo molestaba. Más bien que lo hacía sentir culpable. Natsumi. Era su amiga, la esposa de Endou. Era verdad que su matrimonio no estaba funcionando pero seguía siendo un engaño. Kazemaru había terminado siendo el amante. Tenía que aclarar las cosas y su lugar en todo esto. Quería proteger a Endou pero si sólo acudía a él cuando estuviera al borde del colapso, se destruiría a sí mismo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser correspondido. Se volteó sobre la cama encarando al techo.

-Mamoru…-Se sentía aterrado de preguntar. Endou lo miraba preocupado.- ¿Qué… Qué soy para ti?

Hubo un silencio largo, incomodo. Esperó paciente por segundos, minutos. ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba contestar? Empezó a ponerse nervioso y podía sentir sus ojos escocer. ¿Por qué siempre era él el que terminaba llorando? Sintió el cuerpo de Endou moviéndose a su lado, se sentó sobre el colchón con una mirada pensativa. Qué tonto había sido. Se levantó de la cama escuchando su nombre a sus espaldas. Sentía tanta vergüenza… ¿Hubiera sido mejor no preguntar? Quizá si hubiera dejado las cosas avanzar a su ritmo todo se hubiera resuelto por sí solo. Antes de poder recoger su ropa del suelo, Endou lo jaló del brazo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No seas tonto, Ichirota.- Susurró en su oído. ¿Qué no podía tener más tacto? Trató de zafarse de su agarre.- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Kazemaru dejó de moverse como renacuajo por la sorpresa. Esperaba que sus oídos estuvieran escuchando bien. ¿Enamorado de él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde ayer? Imposible. Estaba sin habla. Sintió el abrazo aflojarse un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se miraran. Sabía que estaba llorando.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde que teníamos catorce. Aunque no lo comprendí bien hasta que estuvimos en preparatoria.- Rió apenado.

 _¿Qué?_

-¿Por qué comenzaste a salir con Natsumi entonces?- Preguntó Kazemaru dudoso.- ¿Por qué te casaste?

Endou frunció el ceño consternado por el recuerdo.

-Pensé que no sentías lo mismo. Que sólo me mirabas como un buen amigo. Por eso empecé a salir con ella.- Su mirada se ensombreció mientras hablaba.- Me casé porque eso esperaban de mí. Porque pretenden hacerme la copia de mi abuelo. Él se casó con mi abuelita a los veinte y pensaron que mi matrimonio iba a ser tan maravilloso como el suyo. La diferencia es que ellos se amaban. No voy a negar que quiero a Natsumi, es una gran amiga, pero ella no es tú.

Kazemaru sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De seguro seguía dormido. Rodeó a Endou por la cintura y volvió a juntar sus frentes. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero porque era esa clase de personas. Jamás mentiría sobre algo así. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Por primera vez no se negó esa felicidad. Miró esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban con sus pestañas grandes y chinas. Aún no sabía qué sería de ellos una vez que Endou saliera por la puerta… Pero, ¿qué más daba? Sintió un beso en su frente.

-Cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, supe que no podía dejar ir esta maravillosa realidad donde sientes lo mismo por mí, donde puedo jugar como niño con los cojines de la sala, donde sabemos pequeños detalles sobre ambos, donde me prestas tus boxers de conejo y me provocas inconscientemente… Donde hay alguien que me va a rescatar de un puente cada vez que esté en la orilla, usando un impermeable amarillo. Donde estás tú.

 **-0-**

-¡Endou!

Su gritó se oyó por todo el apartamento. Preparaba apresurado un desayuno decente aunque el tiempo se les venía encima. Era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba lo mismo. Se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo una serie sobre gays en el espacio en Netflix y el despertador no logró levantarlos. Tenían media hora para alistarse o no llegarían a su primera clase. No había posibilidad de que rompiera su racha de no faltar a clases. Tocó el sartén por accidente y retiró la mano con sorpresa llevándola a su boca.

-No me llames así…- Escuchó detrás de él.- No me gusta.

Sonrió cuando dos brazos rodearon su cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Es la única forma con la que logró despertarte.- Admitió Kazemaru.- Ayúdame a servir el agua caliente, por favor.

Salieron apresurados de su hogar en dirección a la universidad. Llevaban viviendo juntos desde el divorcio de Endou hacía tres meses. Natsumi había estado de acuerdo desde el principio sabiendo que era lo mejor para ambos y que, de esa manera, seguirían siendo buenos amigos. Aunque no estuvo contenta cuando se enteró de que Kazemaru había dormido con su esposo, estampando su palma en las mejillas de ambos. Se lo tenían merecido.

-Ah, Ichirouta, compré un paraguas nuevo.- Le dijo Endou sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Ya sabes, para reponer el que olvidaste en el puente.

Soltó una carcajada. Por más que trató de convencerlo de que no era necesario… Tenía que ser terco. Ante ellos se alzaba la Universidad de Inazuma, edificios azules se asomaban desde lo alto y en la entrada se abría una cancha de soccer. Ah, el deporte favorito del pueblo. Se despidieron en la entrada, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones. Sabían que al regresar a casa se encontrarían. Vivir con Endou estaba lejos de parecerse a lo que imaginaba. Se coqueteaban como adolescentes, con malos piropos y jugaban como niños pequeños. Discutían sobre cualquier tontería o por malos hábitos del otro, a veces peleaban hasta el punto donde alguno salía por la puerta hecho una furia, para después buscarse y reconciliarse entre abrazos. Cada detalle, cada rutina y cada sorpresa les recordaban a ambos que no cambiarían su vida por otra porque era suya y era maravillosa.

* * *

 **Me encantan los finales gays. *corazón, corazón***

 **Espero les haya gustado. Termino´siendo un monstruo de 7,000 palabras. Es lo más largo que he escrito para un one-shot, pero estoy feliz por el resultado.**

 **¿No les pasa que aman tanto una serie que tienen que ponerla por todos lados? A mí sí, tenía que meter Voltron en la historia. Muajajaja.**


End file.
